Long Live The Queen
by purpledragon6
Summary: Random drabbles of Elsa's life as Queen. Ranging from spending time with her family, to a sudden arranged marriage. Set after Frozen and does contain KristoffxAnna and HansxElsa.
1. Chapter 1: Mornings Like These

**A/N: Hey guys, so its been a while since I touched this story (I'd have to say a few years actually since I've officially touched upon it.)**

**This is chapter one Re-do of A Reflection of Summer (I only somewhat like the new title XD its a WIP) **

**P.S: Anywho, this was originally for another fandom but I decided against it and changed a few things to fit for Frozen. **

* * *

Mornings were always beautiful in the humble kingdom of Arendelle. The orange/pink sun would light up the cloudless sky in its vibrant colors and paint the white walls on the inside of a castle with opened windows. This castle belonged to the kingdom's beloved queen, Elsa, who was currently in her study, about to enjoy her breakfast. Or at least she should've been. Sighing heavily as she settled into the hardened, wood chair in front of her desk, she brought her cup of tea (a drink he just began to enjoy upon the discovery of creamers) and inhaled its scent. The flavor of choice for today was Orange Sherbet, which would be an odd flavor of choice to most, but to her it just seemed fitting.

"Its mornings like this-" The woman began but then cut herself off to sip her drink.

It was warm a smooth, much like the morning breeze that came in through the cracked window and its flavor was just as vibrant as the morning sun, whose colors actually seemed to add to the flavor, leaving behind a light tingle on her tongue. Sweet and yet not overpowering. This was something that the queen had not been able to have as a child (The sugar making her to hyper to keep control of herself), up until now that is. With her powers now under control and her relationship with her sister repaired, she found herself able to enjoy simple pleasures that she would usually frown upon, such as talking aloud to herself and drinking tea.

"-That everything seems just a little bit better." She finished as she lowered the baby blue teacup and then placed it on the desk in front of her.

The breakfast in front of her had been laid out by her maid and consisted of three pieces of bacon and a main of eggs, with no salt or other ingredients added. It didn't appeal to the woman at all, and in fact felt quite heavy compared to the light and airiness that was her beverage. Such a horrible contrast in textures that it caused Elsa to loose her appetite all together. Shoving her plate off to the side, she rose from her place at the table, took her mug in hand and shuffled towards the main sitting room of the castle, where the sun was brightest.

"Just a little bit." She muttered, settling down into the plastic covering on the off white couch.

The cover folded and creased with every little move that she made, and while usually found this to be annoying, she found herself oddly comforted by it today. The wrinkling sound it made found more interesting than annoying as she made to listen to every little squeak it made. Absentmindedly, she let her eyes drift shut and tried to drink in as much of this peace and comfort as she could before she would have to prepare herself for another day. The thought of another stiff and organized day of work left behind a bitter flavor in her mouth, which had now lost the tingle of the earlier sips of tea.

"Its mornings like this I wish would last for a while longer." She groaned, sliding out of the comforts of her chair and forcing herself to look at the clock.

It was seven o'clock on the dot by now, and the glow of the early morning sun had faded into a simple yellow one, lost in the sea of blue skies over head, now a mess with several cotton-swab likes clouds. The white of the walls and uncomfortable sight of the couch seemed prominent now, standing out in such a way that Elsa could no longer stand to stay in the same room as it. With a final glance at that near empty, baby blue cup, the remaining contents now looked cold and bitter. The warm scent having warn off and taking its flavor with it. With a heavy sigh, which not only emptied her lungs of air but also of the vibrant morning that it had taken in earlier, she gathered her cup into both hands and returned it to its usual spot on a nearby silver tray.

"On the dot... Only a half an hour left until the beginning of a new day." She said to herself, finding the conversation to be very interesting, then walking to the rack that was closets to the door, she looked at the neat set of coats and messenger bags that hung there.

Only one set belonged to her. The rest, she handed the slightest clue of how they had gotten mixed up into her families organized system of things, but somehow they had and now only acted as a wall piece to brighten up the plainness of the rack. Taking her silk, dark purple coat into her left hand, and her carrying bag into the other, she headed to the front entrance of the castle. The day now resembled that of a child's drawing. The sky was deep blue and the grass was of the deepest green. Not a single color touched one another and kept to its separate way. A familiar couple also made up this picture, one being a beautiful red-headed girl, and the other was a blonde male. They stood out oddly against the deep colors of the day.

"Good morning, Anna. Kristoff." Elsa called to them, putting on her characteristic smile and made her way over to them.

"Hello Elsa!" Her sister called to her, rushing to her and embracing her.

Elsa smiled softly and returned the embrace. On today's agenda, she had planned to start the day with a brief walk about the town with her darling baby sister. A cooling breeze fluttered around the group, seemingly dragging fall along with it and chasing their summer out and away. Clutching her coat tighter to her chest, Elsa thought back to the orange flavored coffee waiting for her to wash down the drain as a thought fluttered back into her mind. The last day of summer was finally over, and the first of many chilled days were now beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts Of A Queen

**A/N: This chapter or at least the prompt, was written originally for my OC of my favorite show ever, and then for some reason this switched over to being a story for the same show but for one of their characters who I thought was just flat out awful. Anyway, the fanfiction archive for it wasn't so popular so only 43 people actually read the story when I posted it, so I decided to just use this prompt for this story after deleting that one. **

**Queen Elsa's thoughts on her life.**

**Chapter Summary: **** There are things you are born with, and things you have to learn in life as you go along. Brief thoughts from our favorite Ice Queen.**

* * *

They say its something that you're born with.

Something that develops in the womb along with you until the day you are born. Then it becomes a part of you forever. It becomes your drive in life, the path that guides you and the hand that feeds you. It is something that will never go away, something that does not need to be taught a second time, but there is doubt in every word of it.

For example: You are not born with the ability to swim.

No, that's something you have to learn through the course of your life time. If you sink down to the blackened bottom of the ocean, you won't float back up or filter water out of gills that are not there on your neck. You'll drown, unless you learn to push the water around and away from you, and hold your breath as you kick like crazy to break surface again. Those instincts do not come natural though, again, its something that you have to learn.

As a child, you're not born with a sense of logic. The sun is just an allusion of crayons that hangs in the corner of any surface it come in contact with. A pale hand can be put beneath it, and take several hours to burn but in real life, the sun's rays would only take seconds to disintegrate you into ash. Children are to stupid to realize this, and can day dream for days on end of jumping into a volcano and swimming around in it as if it were the ocean. They dream this, and believe it, only to be saved from a cruel reality when the first burns of life paint their skin a lovely pink. That's when everything sets in.

That's when you realize that there is cruelty in this world, and it is such a cruelty that takes special abilities to render them harmless.

Solid ground does not develop as you do in this sense. No matter what the extent of your causticness, you will always find that one way ward root, or that bump in the wake another life leaves paved for you, and you will fall. There will be problems in life that are beyond your control, disasters that will destroy the sanctuary you try so hard to keep. You will not become one with the earth by sleeping on its surface, and it is at times like this that you realize that it is time to leave and search for a place to stand. A place that will not send a sudden jolt to cast you to the ground once more.

You're not born with a sense of direction, however. You haven't the slightest clue where this may be, and only have your fleeting thoughts to guide you. Right and wrong are simple illusions, that go much deeper than an adult may make them seem. Each thought of this will disappear in an instant, and a new one with role in in place of it, pushing you farther and farther away from where you need to be.

Likewise, you are not born with a name or a drive for life. The names given to you by your parents are their hope for your future and the ones you give yourself is yours. Your drive is something you think of, something that you decide on your own. After that, no one can stop you, and after that only you can fulfill what it is you planed to do during your time here on this great Earth. That is exactly what she planned to do.

The name she had chosen for herself was the snow queen. A name that in nature, can be both a fierce occurrence, who is feared by any and all who come across its path and yet is relentless, and unforgiving. It can also be one who protects the land, beneath her blanket of white, and fights those who dare to trouble her or her land. In the outskirts of Arendelle, she is a self-proclaimed queen in the kingdom of isolation, whose antics as one are recognized souly as that of monster by her people and as an upset woman by her little sister. Her drive is to do just as her name states now, and to learn everything that her birth has not yet provided. Everything she was not born with, she taught to herself on her own, in the darkened room of the castle, in the late hours of early morning. How to fear, how to disappear into the darkest corner of the room when she was close to a break down, but more importantly she learned one thing that was powerful enough to get her the things she needed, all while preventing the consequences that were not.

The one thing that would one day drag a wedge between her and the ones she loved. One thing that took the trust her sister had been born with, the bond they both shared, and shatter it in an instance. She learned how to lie. Not just to her family, or to the public and all of those she viewed as an enemy.

She learned to lie to herself.


End file.
